Be
by Kandis-renea
Summary: Previously on Big Time One Shots. James can see himself marrying Kendall in the future, and wonders if Kendall feels the same way.


**Be**

**Pairing: Kames**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or anything that you may recognize. I only own the plot, even though that may be questionable considering I got the idea from listening to the song **_**Be**_** by **_**Jessica Simpson.**_

**A/N: In this story, the boys are older – maybe eighteen or nineteen. **

James had to admit, being in love with Kendall was the best feeling in the world. But being in love with Kendall – and having a relationship with him – made James think about things that he never thought he'd be ready for so early on in life. James expected to want to get married later on in life; but now that he was in a relationship with Kendall, all James wants to do is get down on one knee in front of Kendall and ask Kendall to marry him.

There was one small problem to James' plan, though. Kendall wanted to get married after he had been professional hockey player. Kendall wanted to wait until he was well known. But what upset James most, was that Kendall didn't seem like he wanted James to be the one that he married later on in life. And that hurt James the most.

James didn't like thinking about the consequences of asking Kendall to marry him. He did love, however, to imagine the life that he and Kendall would have together.

James imagined that he would wake up every morning – like now, when they had the chance – and stare at Kendall's gorgeous face until he finally woke up. James imagined that, after they wake up, they'd share a shower and quickly clean each other, maybe a little messing around would take place. James imagined after the shower, they would go into the kitchen and make breakfast together. James imagined that eventually they would adopt and grow old while raising their child – probably a girl; James has always wanted to have a girl.

But James was positive that wouldn't happen, because – like he thought earlier – Kendall most likely didn't wanna marry James. Even if Kendall did, it would be way far into the future; James didn't want to wait until Kendall was a hockey player. James wanted to get married now, today even; if he had the chance, that is.

XxX

When Kendall got home that night, James thought that it was a good idea to ask Kendall about the future. Because, honestly, James was just guessing about thinking that Kendall wanted to wait to get married to anyone. And James wanted to know, if he was wasting his time with Kendall, because James wanted to get married early on in life.

So, James walked into Kendall's room that was shared with the nerdy boy that everyone seemed to think was dating Kendall. James hated that; Kendall was dating James, not Logan.

When James entered the room, Kendall was already in his pajama pants; Kendall had been getting home late from practice, and went to bed early. But James wasn't allowing Kendall to go to bed early tonight, because James wanted – no, _needed_ – to talk to him. This had been bugging him long enough.

"Kendall?" James asked, once the door was shut and locked. "Can I talk to you?"

Kendall sighed, "Not tonight James; I'm really tired."

"No! It's not like that!" James said hurriedly, trying to get through to Kendall that he didn't want sex tonight. "I just wanna talk."

"What about?" Kendall sighed, giving in to James; because who could deny James anything when he gave them the innocent look that he was giving Kendall at the moment.

"Us, mostly."

"Mostly?" Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Well, completely, I guess." James said, starting to get nervous.

"Okay, I'm listening." Kendall smiled, trying to ease the nerves that James was feeling.

"Uh, I – uh – don't know how to say this…" James said, looking around the room at everything except Kendall.

"How about just saying it?" Kendall suggested.

"Okay," James took a deep breath and said it in one sentence that Kendall couldn't understand.

"Huh? Could you repeat that?"

"I just wanna know…" James mumbled the rest so low that Kendall couldn't hear it.

Kendall sighed again, trying his hardest to not get frustrated. "James, sweetie, you need to speak up. I can't hear you, when you mumble."

"I just wanted to know if you could see yourself marrying me in the future…" James finally said loud and slow enough for Kendall to understand.

The laugh that escaped Kendall was answer enough, and James hurriedly left the room. As he walked into the room that he shared with Carlos, he quickly shut and locked the door. But locking it did no good, because someone was already in the room; Carlos. It wasn't that James didn't like Carlos, because he was the only one that understood the Latino all the time. It's just, James wanted to be alone and having his roommate in the room wasn't being alone; but James didn't want to upset the overly emotional teenage boy. So, James didn't tell Carlos to leave.

"Hey, buddy!" Carlos enthusiastically said to James as he entered the room.

Instead of answering the Latino, James crawled into his bed and pulled the covers over his head; _maybe if he can't see me, I won't be noticed…_ but that went out the window as soon as he felt someone tapping on his shoulder through the blanket.

"James?" He heard Carlos ask. "What's wrong?"

Before James could answer, as if he wanted to, there was a knock on the door. Figuring it was Kendall, James squeezed his eyes shut and clamped his hands tightly onto the blankets; Kendall loved ripping blankets off of people, even when they didn't want him to.

"Hey, Kendall!" James heard Carlos say to the person on the other side of the door. Carlos whispered, hoping James couldn't hear him, "Do you know what's wrong with Jamie?"

"Uh, Carlos, I don't think James really wants other to know…" Kendall said, not wanting to upset him. "But if he wants other to know, I'll make sure you're the first to know; okay?"

"Okay!" Carlos said, leaving the room so that Kendall and James could talk.

"Jamie?" Kendall called out, getting closer to the bed with each step that he took."Can we talk?"

Not wanting to talk, James shook his head, knowing that Kendall would already know the answer anyways.

"Please?"

"Why?" the words came out scratchy and sounding like he was crying; which, if you ask James, he wasn't.

"I wanna ask you something…" Kendall trailed off at the end, because he suddenly understood why James was nervous before.

Pulling the covers over his head to look Kendall in the eyes, James asked, "Ask me what?" James' eyes trailed down to Kendall's hands, which happened to have something in them. "What's that?"

"Well, that's what I wanna ask you about…" Kendall said, looking away to avoid eye contact. "Well, uh, I wanted to ask you this for awhile…. And when you asked me if I could see myself marrying you, I realized that I was chickening out by not asking sooner; probably from rejection, I don't really know. But I'm glad that you asked me, because it showed me that you care about me enough to ask me if I felt the same as you. So, I wanna give you this…" Kendall said, sitting down on the bed and trusting the object into James chest because his hands were still clutching the blankets.

"Is this…?" James trailed off, not knowing how to take it if it's what he's thinking.

"Just open it, please?"

When James opened the box, he was sitting up; but once his eyes landed on the gold band that was lying on silk, he felt the need to go weak in the knees. It was a simple ring, but the fact that Kendall had given it to him, meant so much.

"Now, I know that this isn't what you were hoping; because I know that you're ready to get married…" Kendall sighed. "But it's the next best thing."

"Kendall…" James said, a little breathless. "You didn't…"

"James, I can see myself marrying you. I just don't know if now is the best time to get married, because it's still early in the relationship." Kendall brought in a breath before letting it out, trying to push his nerves out with the breath. "It's a promise ring. Well, the next best thing to a promise ring, because they were all girly. But it's still a promise to you that we _will_ get married, James; I promise."

When James looked up to, he had tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe that Kendall had thought about marrying him; James thought that it was just some stupid thing that only he thought about. But here Kendall was, promising him that they would get married. And even though it wasn't happening soon, James was completely happy with this promise.

"I love you, Kenny." James whispered, throwing himself into Kendall's arms.

"I love you, too, Jamie." Kendall whispered into James' ear.


End file.
